Red Light
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: She came down looking for a place to relax and he just so happened to be there. Ironically enough both the Aether President and Master battler were looking for a chance to unwind. Who'd have thought they'd found that chance in each other? Post Ultra-Sun/Ultra-Moon ending. RedxLusamine Lemon.


**To get one thing out there, yes this is a weird as hell pairing. To be honest this idea's been stuck in my head since Sun and Moon came out and Red was revealed to be in them. What can I say, the plot bunny just wouldn't go away. This story is set after the postgame of Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon. Red is twenty while Lusamine is in her late thirties to early forties just so you know.**

 **I do not own anything.**

* * *

Lusamine knew she was being watched. Having lived the sort of life she had left her with acute senses she'd learned to rely on both when running the Aether Foundation and in her daily life. She'd been approached by all kinds of people in her life: potential suitors, businessmen, trainers, caretakers, and so on. Experience had taught her how to deal with them accordingly-harshly, fairly, and tenderly. In this case she was debating which of the last two to apply in regards to the developing situation. It wasn't anything new for her, what was new as she didn't feel like telling her watcher to politely turn his attention elsewhere.

Usually Lusamine didn't drink, sure there were times she'd let the stress of her job and revenge get the best of her, but she tried to limit those. In spite of that she still knew her way around Alola's many bars and bubs, it helped to get out every once and a while. Those favorites she'd made were usually upper scale and for Alola's classier residents such as herself and other big name officials. Naturally these places also turned out to be frequented by foreigners. Tonight one foreigner in particular had caught her eye, or rather she'd caught his.

Stealing another glance in the direction of the former champion she caught him staring back at her. His eyes widened for a second before diving back to the table and his drink. Lusamine couldn't help but giggle at the shyness of her young admirer. Multiple thoughts whirled around inside her head, only becoming balanced when she realized she had two choices: go talk to Red or continue this song and dance for another week or so.

At his table Red tried hard not to react as the Aether President made her way over towards him. He did everything he could to keep from looking at her shapely legs or beautiful face, only doing so when she took the sit opposite of him. "U-Um, h-hi."

Her smile was so sickeningly sweet it made Red's blush all the hotter. "You know, Mr. Ketchum, if you wanted to speak with me you could have just scheduled an appointment or come down to the foundation. I can assure you I would have been able to carve out some time to speak with you."

"W-Well, I've h-heard how much of an important figure you are around here so I-I just sort of thought…" He'd been around beautiful women before so he should have been able to handle himself. The problem was Aether President Lusamine was in a class all of her own. Her emerald eyes has an unsettlingly yet odd charm to them that made it hard to look her in the eye without getting flustered, and that was without even mentioning her rather fit and attractive body. When he first saw her in person, watching one of his Battle Tree matches he was admittedly stunned to learn not only did she still have her youthful beauty, but she seemed rather happy in watching him win. "Y-You seemed like a busy person with things to do so I decided to wait until things…quieted down a bit." During that last part he trailed off, his eyes went down as did Lusamine's.

Lusamine hated it when this happened, it seemed no matter how hard one tried to outrun a problem it always caught back up to them. Breathing out to calm herself she sat up straight, "If you want, I could give you a tour of the Aether Foundation sometime this week. Despite having stayed a good two weeks in Alola I don't believe you've visited it."

"Is there anything I can do to help rebuild it?" Was his immediate response.

Being caught off guard Lusamine gave him a beguiled look. "T-That wouldn't be unappreciated, b-but I believe as a master battler you have better-"

"Helping Pokémon in need is the best thing I can do with my time." The twenty year-old affirmed. There wasn't any deception in his eyes or voices, he was one-hundred percent honest about what he was saying.

The last time she'd seen a shine like that was in Sun, come to think of it she saw a lot of her children's friend in Red, only it was more refined. "You really do care about Pokémon, don't you Mister Ketchum?" The blonde questioned running a finger along the rim of her glass.

Red was hoping he wasn't blushing too badly. Sure he was being truthfully, but there was something almost enchanting about this woman's surreal beauty that made it hard for him to focus. In an attempt to combat that he chose the topic of repairing the foundation. "I…I guess you could say I…still have a tough time sitting still. Heh, I train for years on Mt. Silver all by myself, yet here I am still acting like a kid in a candy store. Sorry about that."

"Oh no, it's actually rather cute." The older woman giggled making the trainer's face blush a hot red. _He's even handsomer in person than I thought he was going to be. Perhaps…_ A quick glance around the bar showed her they'd attracted a fair bit of attention. Lusamine enjoyed her privacy, and she was sure Red did so as well so there was really only one option open for them. "Mister Ketchum, would you like to-"

"Red," He softly interrupted. "I-It's fine if you want to call me Red, I-I'd…actually prefer it if you did."

"Red…I see then, how would you like to come to my office?"

It took Red a full minute to process what he'd heard, and if he'd heard it right. As an adult he'd gotten better at holding in his emotions, but in this case that control faltered. "H-HUH?" It was a miracle his glass didn't slip from his hand and shatter on the floor.

"There are some things I've been…meaning to discuss with you." She elaborated shooting him a sly smile that made his face burn hotter than a Fire type's flame. "We can always arrange this another time."

"N-No, i-it's tonight's fine!" If Blue were here he'd be laughing his ass off, hell, probably recording the entire thing so he could keep it with him forever. Realizing that all Red could do was pray to Arceus there weren't any reporters in this place or else he'd be getting a _lot_ of phone calls from his friends and peers. "I-I'll pay, my treat for taking the time to talk to me." He offered as she faired a waiter.

"You're quite the gentleman, aren't you Red?" Lusamine smiled to which Red smiled back.

"One thing my parents hammered into my head."

* * *

When Lusamine said she'd liked to talk to him in her office Red was expecting it to be her work office, not her private house, at her home. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized where Lusamine was leading him, but he chose to remain silent and trust his instincts. He'd passed through the front doors and through the hallways in silent awe at the sheer expanse of her mansion. Obviously being president of her own corporation had its perks, but even he wasn't expecting the blonde to be this filthy rich.

After pushing open a set of mahogany doors Red found himself inside of a lavish study lined wall-to-wall with bookshelves. To his right was a couch, coffee table, and two chairs. On his left was a polished wooden desk Lusamine had sat behind. He could hear rusting and clicking, a second later and she came back up with pair of glasses and a bottle of fine wine.

"Quite the study you have here." Red stated taking a sit across from her.

"The rewards of a long and fruitful life you could say." She watched him empty his glass three times in silence, refilling it each time while only taking a few sips of her own. After the third time he paused to look directly at her. "You don't have to keep beating yourself up over what happened with Team Rainbow Rocket." Her direct words caught the young male completely off guard. His open mouth and wide eyes were windows into the whirlwind of emotions stirring inside of him. Being the nurturing figure she was Lusamine knew she had to quell that storm before it consumed him. "I've heard the rumors, about how grumpy you got after you found out the head of Team Rainbow Rocket was Don Giovanni, or at least an alternate version of him. You can't blame yourself over not being there to stop him, what matters is he was stopped period."

"But he's still out there." Red snarled losing control of his emotions for a second. His hands automatically balled into fists remembering all the pain and strife Giovanni had caused during his time as a young trainer, his continued actions over the years, and lastly this latest stunt that left half of the Aether Foundation in ruins. For all he knew he could be plotting another world domination plan from the shadows somewhere, and he was sitting here doing nothing.

An ice-cold hand fell over his immediately smothering the seething rage that had been building within the Kanto-native. Looking up he found the Aether President giving him a sympathetic yet at the same time pleading look. Her grip was both soothing and a little frightening as Red felt all the fight and anger he'd held drain out of him.

"If you keep this up you won't be able to enjoy the rest of your stay on Alola." She began in a quiet voice. "Believe me, though I may not look it, it _infuriates_ me that someone as despicable as Giovanni made his way into my foundation, with the help of one of my own employees, took my daughter hostage, and made off with my beloved charges and some of my research. One day I plan to inflict the same humiliation upon him he has done to me, that is a promise." She wasn't lying, the ice-cold grip of her hand seemed to momentarily intensify as she continued speaking. The only thing that was scarier was the look in her eyes-green-colored masses of ice that Red felt weren't really looking at him, but at their shared foe. Those eyes flashed with recognition and the coldness fell back as did the dark aura rising up from the beautiful blonde. "But until that day comes, I'm here and Giovanni is Arceus knows where, I can't waste time worrying about that because I have a life I have to live, children I have to look after."

"Your family." Red clarified suddenly feeling a sharp jolt go through his heart.

"Yes, two children I've been neglecting in the pursuit of revenge." Beckoning to one of the photos she watched Red examine the picture. His face gave away no emotions as he surveyed the framed photographs. When he finally looked back at her she could see the question he wanted to ask but was too respectful to say aloud. Sighing Lusamine downed her entire glass in a single gulp. "My husband is gone, when we first discovered the Ultra Wormholes we…I…"

His other hand fell over hers' in a show of compassion, "I know what it feels like to lose someone you love, family. It's not easy to cope with."

"I coped with it by burying myself in revenge." Lusamine clarified point-blank. "I disregarded my children in pursuit of avenging my husband, and in the end those same children had to come and rescue me. As someone who prides herself on her looks and intelligence it'd be awful foolish of me to run off and leave them for revenge…again."

"Then don't." Red said with a smile.

"Just so long as you take your own advice, Red." She returned. "The reason I told you all of this is because I don't want you running off to Arceus knows where on some wild Yungoo chase all over the world." Her eyes and voice turned serious as she leaned in close. "I don't like bragging, but this Giovanni may be more dangerous than the one you dealt with so you have to play this smart."

Silence hung between the two as the younger of the pair digested the president's words. Her message was clear: don't cut himself off from the world and the people who care him. Red had done that before, when he'd went up to Mt. Silver to train restlessly until he was almost unbeatable, and then Ethan battled him, and defeated him.

"I…understand the feeling." Climbing back down Mt. Silver had been difficult not because of the physical trip, but the emotional one. For over four years he'd secluded himself in the wilderness with no one but his Pokémon to speak to; needless to say his mother had given him an earful when he got back about the ridiculousness of the entire thing. Recalling the memory gave him a hearty laugh. "You know, you're going awfully far to help me."

"I can't help myself, when I see a person struggling I have a natural instinct to help them. Why do you think I started the Aether Foundation?" In battle Red Ketchum rarely smiled, outside of it too. Seeing him smiling at her Lusamine felt something odd and familiar rustle within her chest. With a quick glance downwards she found their hands were still connected. Looking back at him Lusamine found herself drawing closer and closer, her eyes slowly fluttered shut. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, that part of her brain had temporarily shut down.

The touch of her lips ignited something in Red, that something is what made him lean forward, deepening the kiss. He jumped a little when she felt her tongue run over his moist lips; out of reflex he parted his mouth a little allowing her inside. In turn she opened hers allowing their tongues to finally make contact with each other. Unrestrained Red moaned into the kiss, and to his surprise he heard Lusamine do the same. Both of them entered an unseen realm of bliss that drove away all their worries and fears.

Pulling away from each other brought the reality of what they'd just down crashing down upon them, and it showed on their faces. Red's face was a storm of fiery…red while Lusamine's was a little more reserved with her head tilted away.

Once again silence filled the air between the two, only broken by the rustling of the trees outside.

Red and Lusamine could feel their hearts pounding nonstop in their respective chests. For Red he was torn between kindly excusing himself and pushing his luck, both options were looking bleaker and bleaker by the second. In Lusamine's case she was doing her best to think of her family, the family she'd left behind. No, what family she had left. Shifting her focus to her the photo of her and Mohn on their wedding day Lusamine felt her chest tighten a great deal. Every time she looked at the photo now all she felt was pain and regret, two feelings she'd let suffocate her long enough.

 _No, enough of that._ Lusamine said to herself forcing her heart to calm itself. _I've accepted it, even if it hurts, even if it…I have to accept he's gone. He has a new life to live and I have mine. Wishing things could be different isn't going to change things, it's just going to land me exactly where I was. However, if I…what if he…_ "I…Red, would you be…you aren't…with anyone right now…are you?"

Her words were the universal answer the legendary trainer had been searching for. Mustering his courage he grinned at her. "No, no woman I've met until now has caught my eye."

"Really? I never would have guessed. A big strong compassionate trainer like you," Her hand caressed his smoldering cheek. "You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Putting a hand over hers' he initiated the second kiss. This time there wasn't any hesitation between either of them. Their tongues feverously battled against each other. Red's hand left the comfort of Lusamine's to massage her neck, drawing her deeper into the lip lock. The wine was quickly forgotten about as the two had found a new addictive treat-each other.

When air finally proved too needful they separated, their heavy breathing tickling the other's face.

"Where's the bedroom?" Red asked already knowing this was a battle he'd lost.

"Go down the hallway then turn to the right, second door on your left from there." She was already moving around the desk and up towards him. Their lips met again and again in a repeated clash as they slowly began to move towards the door. The glasses and bottle of half-finished wine remained on the desk where they'd sit for the rest of the night.

Red was grateful when they reached the door and the knob turned rather easily. His view was obscured by the curtain of blonde hair until his knees hit the foot of her bed. When that happened she pulled away, her lips bright red from the make out session.

"Before we begin, I have to ask, am I your first?"

Perhaps fueled by the raging hormones within him Red grinned, a cocky arrogant grin Green would have been proud of. "No, but that just means I have experience."

Lusamine knew a challenge when she heard one. This was one of those times she simply couldn't back away. "Let's test your experience then, champion." The blonde wasted no time in reattaching their lips to each other while their hands roamed the whole of their bodies. Through his jeans she felt his erection poking at her, and every once and a while his hand would find themselves in front of her legs, softly rubbing the wet fabric separating her vagina from the world. Red's left hand finally made the plunge in deep down beneath the fabric to at last touch her starving pussy. "It's exciting you, isn't it?" Lusamine said breaking away so they could catch their breaths. "Seeing me in all white before you, waiting for you to take me."

"You're right, it is." The younger male admitted softly fingering her vagina. Lusamine did her best to keep her moan below a whisper, but Red heard it. He heard want and desire in that voice, and he was going to grant its wish before the sun rose above Alola. "You want me too though, I could tell since earlier. The way you looked at me, checking me out."

"It's not like a lot of men can catch my attention, usually I catch theirs', but not the other way around." The Aether President giggled slowly grinding her hips against his hands. Despite the hardships he'd endured on his way to becoming a legend Lusamine was pleased to find Red's hands still carried a certain softness about them. She was eager to see how that would play into his lovemaking as something told her the "experience" he'd gained was going to do the trick in curing her sexual boredom. "Last chance to walk away, I'm an older woman, a widow, with two children."

"You're a woman with wants and needs." Red responded bringing her face in closer for another kiss. Both moaned into the lip lock clearly enjoying it. Pulling away a stream of saliva connected their lips, their breathing was so heavy they could practically feel it on the other's face. "I'm going to satisfy you tonight."

Lusamine always liked the forward type, she counted herself lucky her soon-to-be lover just happened to be one. He roughly grabbed the whole of her pussy, aggressively massaging it while his other hand remained on her neck, keeping her locked in place so he could ravage her lips to his heart's content. Second by second Lusamine felt herself growing wetter and wetter, staining Red's hand and her undies. Decided right there that she'd played with him long enough she took back control. "Let me give you a show, champion." In a flash of hands she threw Red on the bed leaving him with a full view of her body. Reaching behind her she found and pulled on the zipper to her dress, it fell to the floor in seconds leaving Lusamine in her stained white underwear and snow-white bra. Red's eyes bugled as they took in the impressive breast size of the woman supposedly in her early forties. The way she stood there, in only her undergarments and sexy high heels were enough to make even the youngest, hottest of models jealous, and for men go mad with raging lust as Red was. Sticking her right hip out to the side she slid one finger below the fabric of her undies in full view of the twenty year-old trainer. "You've been thinking about fucking me, haven't you?" With an open mouth he nodded causing Lusamine to giggle. "Well, the good news for you is since I saw you battling I've been thinking about what you'd be like in bed. Let's kill two Pikipeks with one stone." Both her hands gripped the edges of her stained undies then she pulled down, exposing her soaking snatch to Red's wide eyes. After throwing them away she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra allowing her creamy white breasts to burst out.

Red was sure at that moment his cock was going to burst out of his pants, the sheer raging fire that Lusamine had lit within him seemed so great nothing could hold it. Fueled by it his hands shot to his pants, madly fumbling to undo them so his penis could be freed. It was only that a pair of pillow-soft hands stopped him, with a red face he looked up to find Lusamine was now rather close to him, almost close enough to kiss him. The coy smile the single mother had on her face was enough to turn his face redder than his Charizard's flame. He felt like a kid who'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar; his intuition told him this was the sort of thing Lusamine got off on.

"This is a usually a woman's job, besides, we both know this way is more fun." It was hard to deny the truth in her words, especially when she said them in such a sultry voice. Using those delicate hands she unhooked his belt and pulled his pants' zipper down. Red jumped a little when her hands touched his hips as they gripped the hem of his pants and underwear. Lusamine gave him a quick smile before yanking his pants and underwear down, exposing his erect penis to the bombshell blonde.

"I…I, uh, well um…you…I have-"

"Nothing to fear, Red." Lusamine giggled running her right hand up the length of his cock. Her icy cold touch sent waves of electric pleasure through his body like a Thunder attack. She could hardly wait until they got to the main course. "I've been with a few men in my time, you don't have to worry about pleasuring me; I'm the one who's supposed to be pleasuring you. You are a guest to both my region and my home."

That smile and voice, Red wondered if this was being accepted into heaven was like. Swallowing the lump in his throat he fought off some of the flaming hormones that were directing his brain. "I-I understand what you're saying, but like I said before, you're a woman with wants and needs. Besides, you've been so nice to me so I should return the favor for you." Something in her smile changed, it went from simply playful to genuine. Crawling over his lower body she hovered over him then kissed him. This time there was obviously more passion in the act than before, Lusamine's hand never left his cock while Red's hands gravitated towards her hips. That passion was funneled into their respective actions: Red slightly thrusting his hips upwards while Lusamine continued her stroking his hardening member. Even as the emerald-eyed blonde broke away she never stopped stroking Red's cock; they met Red's hazel-colored orbs as she positioned herself directly in front of Red's cock.

Lusamine's butterfly kisses made Red's blood race. Unprepared for the raw pleasure he leaked a little, allowing a small spray of cum to shot up from his tip. Lusamine took immediate notice and acted accordingly. The small spray nearly became an eruption as the older woman eagerly sucked up the cum that had begun cascading down his cock. Mentally smirking Lusamine grabbed his shaft and continued her earlier actions in stroking his cock while maintaining her mouth's hold on his penis. The two actions: stroking and sucking, were too much to keep Red from holding back. An eruption of wet spewed forth from his penis spraying almost all the entirely of Lusamine's face. Her enchanting pale skin was now a shining blanket of white with two emerald holes in them.

"I…I, I'll get a towel." Red said attempting to get up only to be stopped by the Aether President firmly grabbing his wrist.

Placing her other hand on his shoulder she brought him back down so he was lying flat against the bed. Slowly a heavenly smile spread across her face while her hands ran up and down her cheeks. "You have _no_ idea how good it feels to be drenched in another man's cum like this. Oh, and you taste so delicious to boot!" All the cum that had been on her face was now on her hands, which she happily brought before her mouth to lick and nibble on. When she grew bored with that Lusamine ran her still wet hands down her body. It was without a doubt the sexist thing Red had ever seen a woman do. She groped her own breasts, smothering them in his man juice just as her face had been mere seconds earlier. By the time she was finished her face was clean and almost her entire upper body had been cover in Red's cum. "You have more, right?" Lusamine questioned in a truly seductive voice.

Sitting back up Red flashed her a cocky grin. "Oh you have no idea Madame President." Motioning to his hardened cock he moaned his enjoyment as she took him back into her mouth. Lusamine quickly adapted to the size and feel of Red's cock, her mouth practically doing all the work as her left hand fondled his sack; not that he needed the extra stimulation. Being the sensitive person he was this hot enough already, but things reached a new level when her free hand began caressing Red's exposed thighs. By reflex his hips began to jerk forward driving his cock deeper and deeper into Lusamine's mouth. She welcomed at as she deep throated him to his heart's content, her tongue worked its magic on all the sensitive points on his eight inch cock. "L-Lusamine!" Grabbing the top of her head Red aggressively shot his hips forward, further driving his cock deeper into Lusamine's slobbering mouth. To the trainer's surprise the woman kept her grip on him, never once needing to pull back or stop. "Looks like I'm not the only one with experience, huh?"

If she could she would have laughed at his statement. For a consolation prize she increased the speed of her sucking to match with Red's thrusting. She could feel his release was close at hand, _Yes, yes, yes!_

"Lusamine!"

The glorious white burst was everything she'd believed it would be, and more. For the first time in decades Lusamine tasted cum in her mouth; it was like drinking the elixir of eternal youth. Red's cum gushed into her mouth, some of it trickling down the sides of her lips onto the floor and her chest. Like a child with a popsicle she sucked it all up, making sure to enjoy each and every second it if, for her benefit and for Red's.

Red had to pull away in order to catch his breath. Never in all his relationships had he been blown as hard or as pleasurable as that. A heavy laugh escaped his lips as he realized he'd just gotten blown by one of the most powerful woman in Alola. _Heh, what I wouldn't give to see the look on Green's face._ "So, have I lived up to your expectations?" He questioned seeing Lusamine had almost finished swallowing all of his cum.

"Oh, you've more than lived up to them, Red." Lusamine smiled tracing a line up his wet cock. "Now I believe it's time for you to put your money where your mouth is." Both shared a sensual laugh before they continued. Lusamine lay at Red's side, her legs spread out in an open V-shape. "I blew you, so I deserve a reward."

Not missing a beat Red dove into her legs, his teeth and tongue attacking her bud without remorse.

Lusamine howled in pleasure, as it'd been years since she'd blown anyone it'd been years since she'd been eaten out. Her fingers could only keep her satisfied for so long. Her blushing face made the mistake in looking down at Red, who at that same time looked back up at her. She knew what she saw in his eyes, what she'd awakened. "Don't you dare hold back on me." Lusamine didn't want to be treated like a child or an elderly woman, if anything she was the one who usually did that to her partners. Red struck her clitoris with all the speed and power of a Mach Punch giving Lusamine reason to arch her body upwards. "Ahhhh….aahhhh…..ahhhhh!" Slamming heels against the floor she grabbed the back of Red's head to force him deeper into her legs as her free right hand went to one of her swaying breasts. "Yes, Red! Just like that! Eat me out to your heart's content!" She howled again when he added three fingers to the action. Lusamine's heart rate and breathing rose with increase in Red's tempo. "RED!"

The sweet nectar that was Lusamine's essence happily flowed into Red's mouth. Her smell and taste were the epitome of heaven. Reluctantly he withdrew from the embrace of her legs, his breathing just as hard and fast as hers'.

"R-Red,"

Surprised he looked her way. Reading the pleading expression on the widow's face he stood up and took her into his arms again. Lusamine didn't seem to mind tasting her own juice as they kissed, she seemed to enjoy it actually. They fell back into the bed, kissing softly and stroking parts of the other's body. Soft breaths left their lips every time one found a tender point on the other's body. Their body heat transferred leaving both feeling quite warm, and with the constant rolling around the bed sheets quickly became quite stained. After an untold amount of back and forth Lusamine finally rolled on top, positioning herself directly above Red's dick.

"You'll be gentle with me, I'm sure." The blonde giggled as her young lover took her by the waist.

"Oh trust me, I'm always gentle. Just sit back and let me do all the work."

Returning his grin Lusamine let out a sharp cry as he pushed her down onto his waiting cock. The joy that came with having her hole filled, it sent her to the high heavens and back. "Such…a gentleman, and so big too." Throwing back her head she moaned her pleasure at having a male cock inside of her after so many years. When she looked back at Red pure admiration and lust swallowed within her emerald eyes. "How do I feel?" She innocently questioned tracing her fingers along his young face.

"Wet, wet, warm, and tight. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a minute away from begging me to fuck you." Red responded coolly. He'd been in this situation enough times to know how to respond, and be rewarded for it. His hands moved from her ass to her creamy white breasts; without a doubt they were the softest he'd ever felt. Completely enticed he reached up to kiss and leak them, an action Lusamine happily let him indulge in. Red took his time in kissing and stroking each of her nipples, and Lusamine let out a sensational moan every time he hit a soft point on her chest. He was slowly thrusting into her, taking it slow and steady so she could get use to his size and fullness. Her lips met his again, her eyes blissfully closed as one of Red's hands slipped from her breasts to her thighs. Pulling back he saw the silent message in her eyes-she was ready.

"Ahhhhh….yes, Red." With his thrusting increased and him now going harder than before Lusamine felt true pleasure, the likes of which she'd been longing for. The nerves she'd thought had long since gone dead down there were suddenly revived and were now firing on all cinders. Practically sandwiching Red against her chest Lusamine broke off into a continuous moan that was matched by the young adult's nonstop grunting. With a brief burst of strength Red shot himself deeper into her clitoris. "AH!" Snapping her head down she saw Red grinning at her, his face crimson, almost as much as hers'. "Such a naughty boy, I think I might have to punish you." Said punish was her tightening her legs around his waist and increasing the speed of her rolling hips. To the Aether President's surprise Red managed to keep pace with her, still wearing that ridiculous grin. Both of his hands were now placed firmly on her hips to keep her in place as he thrusted his rock hard dick deeper and deeper into her core. Lusamine's inner walls tightened around his member happily welcoming it after years of being unvisited except by her fingers and the occasional sex toy. Her hands practically glued themselves to his shoulders locking him in place; they were face to face with each other and had no desire to look away.

Lusamine's mouth hung open bringing a new level of sexy to her already lustful appearance, it was obvious any rationality she'd had before was gone. Likewise Red had completely given into his hormonal urgings. He wasn't going to stop until he'd made the woman in his arms cum all over his dick.

Red's thrusts grew more frantic and fast pushing Lusamine closer and closer towards the cliff side that would lead her down into the carnal abyss that was release.

"More Red! More! More!"

"Tight! You're so damn tight, Lusamine! I'm not gonna stop until I've cum!"

"Yes! Yes! YES! I FEEL IT! I'M ALMOST THERE RED! PLEASE, MORE!"

Blinded by lust Red kissed her, not caring if she recuperated or not. Lusamine did, but only for a split second before her orgasm came, hard.

"REEEEEED!"

It was a miracle Red didn't immediately cum when Lusamine's walls finally tightened and released around him. Her womanly juices immersed his cock in a creamy sea he'd tasted and grown addicted to in the past five minutes. He lasted maybe a minute after Lusamine's release before his cock exploded inside of her pussy, spraying her insides with his semen. Once that happened she late out the longest, hottest, moan Red had ever heard in his life. Moving his hands up a little he caught her so she didn't fall to far back. When she looked back at him they both dove in for a kiss, a steaming passionate smooch where their tongues battled against each other for supremacy. Lusamine's body occasional shook with tremors as Red's cum continued shooting into her body renewing her sex drive.

That sex drive gave her the power to indulge in an old fantasy she'd long held.

Effortless sliding off of Red's member leaving a trail of silky cum and liquid between his cock and her vagina. Flashing her young lover a smirk she walked over to the opposite wall, swaying her hips the entire way there. Once she got there she placed both hands against the wall, sticking her ass out for Red to see.

"Come on, I know you want it."

And just like that Red was ready for another round. _I fucking love this island!_ "You asked for it, Madame President."

The minute he pushed his cock into her Lusamine howled in uncontrollable lustful pleasure. Red was glad her home was a prevent place with no staff or servants, and that her Pokémon were sleeping in a soundproof room just like his. Something told him they were going to be making quite a lot of nose for the rest of the night.

Just like before he started out slow and steady, an action Lusamine clearly didn't take kindly to. "Faster."

"What was that?" Red said honestly surprised.

"I said…please, go faster." Lusamine explained looking downwards. A pool of liquid was gathered between her legs and it was growing by the second. "R-Red, I want you to go faster."

"Why?" He had a hunch, but he wanted to be sure before he did anything drastic. While he did go a little bit faster his thrusts were nothing compared to the back-to-back action he'd given her mere seconds ago. "Don't tell me you _like_ this position, do you?" His right hand snaked down from her hip to her pussy where he found it was as wet as a sponge. "You do, don't you." He whispered seductively into her ear.

Lusamine wondered how she'd lost power like this. It was a question she'd spend the rest of the week asking herself, but it could wait until _after_ she got the rest of the pleasure she'd been longing for. "I-I…I do."

"What's that?" Red repeated, he'd clearly heard her, but now he was in charge and he was going to make the most of it. "I couldn't hear you before."

"I do." He was thrusting a little harder and faster than before.

"I can't hear you, Lusamine." Now he was grinning.

At that moment Lusamine decided she couldn't take it anymore. Pushing her hips backwards she forced his member deeper into her vagina at last giving her the luxurious feeling she'd longed for. Something inside Red seemed to snap too as his left hand firmly gripped her hip and his he began pounding her with noticeable more force. "I do! I don't just like this position! I LOVE IT!"

"Really? You like being fucked doggy style?" Red grinned realizing he really had just hit the jackpot in Alolan lovers. Hearing that declaration he found her soft spot and began pounding into her with all the force of an Iron Head attack. "You like this? Being fucked from behind in such an undignified way?"

"Arceus, yes! I fucking love it!" She didn't care that drool was now running down her lips onto her chin, if anything it excited her more. "I love it when someone takes me from behind and fucks me until I can barely stand the next morning! I've waited and waited for this chance! I've dreamt about it! Pleasured myself to it!"

"Then I'll grant your wish!" Red's pounding had risen several levels forcing Lusamine to dig her expensive heels into the floor to hold on. He almost forced her completely against the wall with how much force he was hitting her with. "Maybe one day I'll do this to you again. Walk right into your office and force you to bend over your task and take you right there. Or maybe you'd like for me to press you against the window, whichever one I choose." Red darkly whispered into her ear moving his right hand from her soaked pussy to one of her bouncing breasts.

"YES! DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT WITH ME! WHENEVER YOU WANT!" Anything resembling the elegant refined woman he'd encountered earlier this morning was gone, in her place was a sex-addicted bombshell milking him for all he was worth. "HARDER! HARDER!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

"OOOOHHH YESSSSSS! HARDER! DEEPER!

"I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN LUSAMINE!"

"DO IT! FILL ME UP! DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'VE EMPTIED YOUR ENTIRE LOAD IN ME!"

"LUSAMIIIIIINE!"

This time Red was the one who came first. Exploding from his tip like a Hydro Pump he flooded Lusamine's vaginal canal with his love juice, in turn causing her to orgasm as well. The two lovers kissed each other again in an effort to ride out their respective orgasms to the final second. It worked as the next thirty seconds were without a doubt the most blissful of either of their lives. They kept their lips locked all the way until their orgasms subsided leaving them visibly exhausted.

"You…certainly lived up to all your boastings."

"Yep, and you proved me right." He countered nuzzling her neck.

"Right about what?"

Placing a small kiss on the noise Red clarified, "That you still had it."

Bursting into joyous laughter Lusamine returned the gesture by planting him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for believing in me, Mister Champion."

Reaching down he unhooked her high heels then scooped her up in his arms. For Lusamine it felt nice for someone else to be the one taking care of her for a change. They fell back into the king-sized bed happily snug up in each other's arms. The sheets and carpet could wait until the following morning, or maybe the afternoon depending on how they felt when they woke up.

"You know, I'd…like it if we could turn this into a regular thing." Red somewhat shyly said tracing circles around Lusamine's waist with his thumb.

"Red Ketchum, are you asking me to become your girlfriend?" The older blonde giggled caressing her young lover's face. His blush was absolutely adorable and it went will with the shimmering light in his brown eyes. "If so then yes, yes I will be you girlfriend."

The now committed pair shared another kiss, their last for the night but the first of many future engagements.

* * *

 **Ahem, so the name RedLight comes from many things, firstly there are Red and Lusamine's names. I'm well aware Lusamine's named after a flower, but rearrange the words in her name and you get "luma", in other words light. Second is a red light usually tells you to stop indicating danger and this pairing is well…it pretty much speaks for itself when talking about social norms. Later everyone!**


End file.
